Guardians
by smilycat
Summary: Minx is thrown into the world of the weird. but can she get out and return to her 'normal' life? Or will she even want to? ( Just to be careful I rated it M because it contains some fight scenes and cussing)


Guardians

Ch.1 The Truth

It was a dark and stormy night when it all started. I was lying in my bed ready to drift off to sleep. When I hear this blood curtailing scream that put me into a state of shock and utter fear for I did not know who or what made that noise. But when I heard the steady 'THUMP' 'THUMP' 'THUMP' of something or someone on the stairs I could only think that this would end badly. But the question that kept running through my mind was who or what was making such heavy footsteps? I did not have time to figure out an answer because the steady flow of light coming from my door as it was being opened told me I had been found. I hurry and jump off my bed and dive under it hoping not to be found. I hide as best as I could under the twin bed. The room is now fully submerged in the hall light. What comes forth is a mere shadowy figure. But a sudden burst of lightning shows the true threat. It's a seven feet tall lizard slash man thing and it had brown scales. Its beady red eyes scan the room as if looking for something. Then his tongue flicks out and he crouches. I know I have been found. I hope I die quickly. But it turns toward the door while still in a crouching position as if debating to leave but it turns back. My heart in my throat and I'm sweating I'm so nervous. As he starts to inch forward a sudden burst of wind makes my window fly open. He stands slowly an evil smirk appearing as he stares at the open window.

I shuffled to see what's caught its attention. There stood a man he wore a tan trench coat and a suit underneath. He had ruffled black hair and five o'clock shadow. The scowl he wore told me he wasn't friendly. I gulped hoping that they weren't planning on ganging up on me. Then the lizard thing speaks with a hiss. " I thought you wouldn't make it in time Cassstiell," it said, smirking. Castiel scowled more at the hiss of his name "it's as though you spit my name out like poison Bronx, castiel said, frowning. Bronx leaps toward Castiel, Castiel swiftly moves to the right. Bronx hits the wall head first with an audible 'THUD'. Castiel then walks around the room as if looking for something. I just stare at the now unconscious Bronx. Well I could have taken him if that's all it took to knock him out! But then I felt something grip my ankle. I feel my face grow pale as I'm dragged into the dark room. I'm now staring at Castiel and him at me. He's looking at me as if he's taking in all my features, dissecting me. He then snaps out of his trance and let's go of my ankle. I quickly get up and absentmindedly dust myself off. I hear rustling so I look up and it's Bronx getting up. I look toward the door, open so I quickly run to it and out it. Then turn right to go down the hall and stairs. Finally out the front door and across the lawn i have no idea where I'm going. But anywhere is better than this place! I look up and realize that my legs have carried me to the woods to the left of my house. So I walk to my favorite hiding spot. I finally reach it the moon has come out from behind the clouds and the rain has stopped and I'm drenched. But I don't care it's so beautiful hear the little pond that's surrounded by oak trees is bathed in moonlight. The Lillie pads are shining green silver along with their pinkish silver flowers. I'm mesmerized but the sound of faraway footsteps snaps me out of it. I climb my favorite oak tree and sit and wait for my pursuer. I'm not surprised to find its Bronx but he doesn't stop where I am he keeps running. Then not far behind is Castiel but he does not keep chasing Bronx he stops. Is he still chasing me? Then Castiel clears his throat as if getting ready to speak. I cling to the tree more wondering if he's trying to make me come down. "I know your around hear I'm not going to hurt you", Castiel said. Sure like I'm going to come down because you sound oh so convincing, I think bitterly. He starts to move around, eyes scanning the ground in hopes of catching movement. The tree branch I'm sitting on creaks. It's going to break and with me on it! Could my luck get any worse? Suddenly the branch broke! I squeaked in surprise I shut my eyes waiting to hit the ground. But I never hit the ground. I open my eyes, confusion written on my face. I look up to see castiel looking down at me with his expressionless face. I try to scream but I can't I'm too shocked. "You should be more careful", castiel says, with what looks to be a small smile. He puts me down and I start to thoughts are reeling I feel as if my head will split open. Why did he save me? Why was Bronx after me? WHY WAS THERE A GIANT LIZARD IN MY HOUSE?! Then I felt dizzy, cold, and nauseated. I hear a whisper of my name then a shout. Then the world goes black.

I wake up to find myself in a strange room. I get up and walk toward the mirror. I look and what I see scares me. I see a young lady fifteen years old; tan, with long brown curly hair, dark brown eyes like deep pools of nothingness. I stumble backward horrified this isn't me my usually bright self seems broken. Sick with worry and without any hope in my eyes. What has happened to me while I was out? A creak at the door pulls me out of my thoughts. I look to see a tan boy with white hair, wearing a pair of sweats and a baggy plain white shirt. He shakily comes toward me but quickly gains confidence. "My name is Zane and I will show you to the bathroom and also get you what you will need to use it. I finally look him in the eye at that point I notice his eyes are an icy turquois. I nod but then my stomach growls. I feel my face heat up then I hear muffled giggles. "Breakfast then I'll show you around?" Zane says, with a hint of amusement. I nod and he signals for me to follow. We head down the hall and to the left then head down some stairs. "As you can tell all bedrooms are up stairs", Zane said. The smell of food hit my nose and my mouth began to water. He then led me out of that seemed to be the living room to the dining hall through a pair of white doors with a gold bordering. I see a long table with a few sleepy people lazily eating. I take the seat closest to me and Zane sits right next to me. I grab a plate, get some food and start to eat. The clang of silverware is all that you hear in the dining hall. Soon I get out of my chair and ask Zane where to put my plate. Then we are off I get to see the kitchen, living room, training room, garden, study/library, infirmary, ballroom, indoor pool, outdoor pool and the front grounds. Finally we arrive at the bathroom and I'm left by Zane for a few minute so he can get me some bath stuff and clothes. He comes back and says he will be back in thirty minutes to check up on me. I enter the bathroom to find a bath tub, shower, sink and toilet. I get undressed and get in the shower the hot water washing away all my worries. After about twenty minutes I get out dry my hair, brush it and get dressed. What I'm wearing now is a black tank top and a pair of grey skinny jeans. I hear a knock on the door and open it to find Zane standing there. "Ok so now you can just go and do whatever" Zane said. "Well what is there to do?" I ask. "Well I could introduce you to the rest of the residence hear", Zane said. So we walked to the living room and found two people in there. "Well this is Jase and that's jess", he said, pointing to a tall orange haired boy then a tall long haired strawberry blonde girl. They both looked up at the call of their names. Jess gets up and walks up to me "hi my name is jess and yours", she says smiling. "My name is Minx", I said smiling back. She then looks over her shoulder at Jase and glares. "That's rude of you not even getting up to meet our guest", Jess said, glaring at the orangenette. He just shrugs and grabs a book off the table. A loud 'BOOM' sounds behind me and I stiffen. I turn to see a disoriented blue haired male stumbling toward us. "Hello Grimm, how are you this morning?" Zane asks. All he gets in response is annoyed grumbles as Grimm stagers to the couch and sits. "Who's this", he says, pointing at me. "Well this is Minx our new house guest!" Jess says, with enthusiasm. An awkward silence falls over us. Zane coughs and turns and tells me to follow. "Those are just three of the many house guests hear" he says. I meet the rest of the house guests but just a few of them. Zane then turns to me "we will now be meeting the head of the household", Zane said. So we go back upstairs down the hall and to the right then down that hall till we reach some doors. I study the doors they are a rich cherry wood polished recently. He then knocks on the door a few minutes later it opens. Who I see standing there surprises me. Its Castiel, Zane ushers me inside I hesitate then sit in one of the chairs in front of Castiel's desk. Castiel clears his throat to speak "you are probably wondering why you are hear", he starts. Actually I haven't wondered that surprisingly enough. I feel safe hear and comfortable hear. But I can't say that because of my ego. "Well after you blacked out due to hypothermia I brought you hear and we fixed you up" he said. "Hmm what else is there for me to say, oh that thing that tried to eat you or take you was a lizard man" he said, with a thinking pose. I looked taken aback at that point "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ALL NONCHELANT LIKE?!", I yell, waving my hands dramatically. "Well I just can and you will be staying hear from now on till we figure out why he wanted you", he stated. I look at him in surprise; did he just tell me what to do? "That is all so please leave, Castiel says. I just sit there in shock finally I notice the tugging of my shirt I look up to see Zane. So I get up and walk out deep in thought. I half to stay here until they find out what Bronx wanted with me, well isn't that perfect? I rush back and knock on Castiel's office door it takes a few minutes then it finally opens. "If I'm too stay here at least let me go and get some stuff from my house first" I say. "Of course but you half to take Jase and Grimm with you", Castiel said. Man my luck sucks so much! But I nod and he goes and fetches Grimm and Jase who both seem unamused at this situation as was I.

We pull up into my drive way. I get out and head for the house. Jase and Grimm follow close behind. I'm not surprised to find the door open. I walk in cautiously and go up to my room. Nothing seems to be moved I hear foot steps behind me so I quickly turn around to see Grimm. I relax and finish my packing. We head down stairs and I pack some more stuff. I only have a duffle bag full of stuff. So we leave I put the duffle bag in the car and shut the door. I feel an arm wrap around my waist so I swiftly turn and push against my attacker dislodging the offending limb. I stumble back and hit the car I look up to see Bronx smirking. I quickly stand and glare at him waiting for his next move .he finally strikes out with a fist which I dodge. I then punch him in his gut since his balance is off now and turn to the left and run. I turn to see him chasing me holding his gut. I stop and turn ready to fight. When he gets close enough he lashes out with random hits and kicks. I'm barely dodging them all and when he punches me square in the face I stumble. He then takes that advantage and tackles me to the ground. Holding me down, looking at me with that menacing smirk. "Weeell I've finallyy caught you minxxx, Bronx said. All I can do is glare at him and struggle. He gets up and pulls me over his shoulder. "I'll bet shambles will be happy with his gift" Bronx said, eyes glittering with amusement smirk in place. "Is that smirk glued on your face?"' I said, sneering. 'Tch' is all I heard he started walking toward the woods. I know struggling is useless because of the hard scales on his back. So I look around wondering where Grimm and Jase are. Did those two idiots leave me here to be caught? My thoughts where one again disturbed by a sudden cry right by my ear, I turn to see Bronx bleeding this slimy green substance. He immediately drops me, after I compose myself I round house kick him in the face and he crumples to the ground holding his now broken face. I glare at him "not so freaking tuff now oh and where's that smirk of yours?" I ask, satisfaction evident on my face. He tries to get up but falters; I look around finally knowing he is harmless now. Trying to find out what made him bleed in the first place. I spot what has caused him to bleed like that it's was a gun and who's holding it doesn't surprise me. Its Grimm holding the gun it still smoking from being fired, he has yet to lower the weapon. "Took you long enough", I say, annoyed. "Hey I'm still holding the gun you know!" Grimm say's, a playful smirk on his face. "Where's Jase?", I ask. "Around here somewhere…WHERE THE HELL IS MY THANKYOU?!" Grimm asks, annoyed. I stand there trying not to laugh at the sudden outburst but it's too hard. "Hahahaha th-thank you for saving me Grimm, I say, holding my side's I'm laughing so hard. After my laughing fit I start walking toward the car and Grimm soon follows. "JASE WERE LEAVING", Grimm and me say in unison. We hear the sound of footsteps and soon enough Jase is at the car panting a little from running from god knows where. "Ready to leave?", I say, amused.

When we get back to the mansion exhaustion suddenly hits me like a ton of bricks. All I want to do is get an ice pack on my sore face and sleep. But that doesn't seem like it's going to happen anytime soon. Once Grimm jumps out of the car he starts babbling about shooting practice while dragging me by my wrist. I know from what little time I've spent with him it's useless to protest. We finally arrive at the shooting range he gets two pairs of ear plugs, a gun, and some ammo. He sets it down on the table near the targets and ushers me toward the gun. "Ok so you hold it like this…..good now aim…..and SHOOT!" he said. I shoot the gun and hit the target surprisingly. Grimm and I practice a little bit more till he notices how tired I am he takes out his ear plugs and so do I. "Hey maybe we should stop for today?" he asks. I nod feeling like falling over and sleeping right there. "Ya my face is hurting and I'm a bit tired" I said, yawning. "I'll go and get you an ice pack so you just go and get ready for bed ok?" he asks, a little bit of worry in his voice. So I go and get ready for bed, changing into a night shirt and a pair of shorts. I wait for a minute until I hear a knock on my door; I open it to find Grimm standing there with an ice pack wrapped in a towel. I say a thank you and a good night before putting the ice pack on my face and going to bed. But sleep does not come, I find my mind running over everything that's happened in the last forty-eight hour or so. A lizard man tried to kill me a weird man rescued me that same lizard man tried to take me to a man named shambles as a present and I befriended a blue haired psychopath. Anyone else in my situation would probably be freaking out but I'm not and it puzzles me. Maybe it's because my life was never normal? I did see my entire family burst into flames when I was five, seen strange beast like creatures stalk outside my home trying to find a way in. I never had the luxury of being 'normal' I never felt the love a parent trying to calm me down when those beast banged on the locked door. Or when a thunderstorm roared outside my window at night no I never had any of that and that's what made me strong. So I guess I should be more worried about going to sleep than my past no matter how sad and horrific it was. Finally my mind put at ease for now I drift off into a deep sleep.

When I wake the next morning I walk over to the mirror and look in it. I see my old self no longer the broken and sickening sight of the girl I saw yesterday. My eyes are bright full of joy, hope, and determination! My stomach growls I chuckle and get dressed. I head down stairs to the dining hall the smell of food is evident. I walk in to find very sleepy occupants lazily picking at their food. I stifle a giggle and sit next to Zane. The doors burst open I don't need to turn to know who it is. I hear shuffling and a chair squeaking. I look over to see a messy haired Grimm glaring at everyone. I quickly look at my plate and shovel food in my mouth not wanting to look suspicious. Soon enough Grimm looks happier and I finally turn and say good morning. "Took you long enough" he grumbles. Zane then turns and says good morning to Grimm no rude comment is said to Zane. Annoyed I turn to Grimm. "Well excuse me for not wanting my head bitten off first thing in the morning!' I say, an annoyed expression on my face. Silence filled the dining hall, a comfortable silence. After breakfast I went to walk in the garden. It was a lovely morning the air had a frosty chill to it but balanced out with the morning spring suns soft glow. The many flowers in the garden had lazily started to bloom. But I walked past it all to the roses there are so many different types of roses here! My nose is filled with their smell and I am wrapped in warmth. It's so peaceful her with the gentle songs of the early birds. I take a deep breath cherishing this moment, at the sound of footsteps I turn only to find castiel standing there a worried look on his face. He ushers me to sit on one of the benches hidden by a tree close by. "Minx I have heard startling news that Bronx attacked you when you were getting some things from your home...is that true?" castiel asks, a worried look engraved on his face. "Why do you want to know?" I ask. "It's my priority to protect you at this moment and I prefer to know if you need more protection" he said. I look at my feet should I tell him? All my dreams that I had last night from that one confrontation with Bronx and what he said about this shambles character, I look up hoping that my gaze doesn't waver. "He told me I was a gift for shambles… then I had a dream…" I said trailing off. I break eye contact to gaze into the distance remembering my dream. '_The wind blows down a bare plain of waving grass. A shadow in the distance steadily grows bigger. But it's not a shadow as it gets closer it the silo wet of a man. The silo wet stops and speaks in a devilish tongue 'you are not worth enough to live so you shall die!' But the strike never come's he just fades into the ground. The view shifts so that I'm looking down what I see is a body unrecognizable. It's covered in blood and mangled. But whoever it is breathing raspy, raged breaths. It struggles to stand but when it finally does I notice its eyes are torques. I want to cry and run help him…help Zane but I can't move. Zane limps closer and grabs my shirt for support with a raspy voice he speaks 'if you wish to save us you have to fight and never give up no matter how impossible it seems'. Then he as well fades as if never there once again the scene changes now to an old abandoned building. I hear screams so I run toward them. Who I find shocks me…its jess she's being ripped apart by an unseen enemy I look away knowing I can do nothing. But a light flashes I look up to see me helping jess but how is this possible? But I do not have time to comprehend because the nightmare ends.' _ Castiel glances at me he's speechless as to what I have just told him. A single tear manages to escape my eye but before more could follow I feel a hand on my back. I look to find not castiel but Grimm, Zane and Jess all smiling softly. Castiel has left but I don't mind because he's been replaced with my small group of friends. Jess hugs me and whispers "everything will be fine we are here to help you". I hug her back and look up and say thank you. What would I do if I was left all alone to deal with this? I'm a strong person but not that strong. 

The following days were not that much different get up, shower, get dressed, eat, train, and so on nothing changed till today. A car pulled up while I was in the garden the windows tinted and who stepped out was a tall red head male his hair tied up in a ponytail with elaborate tribal markings he was wearing a suit and glasses. I try not to stare he's so different like there's something about him that strikes me as off with him. Suddenly I'm pulled sideways and fall into my attacker "who the he-…" I say but am muffled by a hand over my mouth. I'm finally released from their grip I turn to see Grimm a look of fear on his face 'which is very very rare'. "What's wrong with you Grimm?" I whisper worried. He says nothing finally I walk away and right up to the red head hoping to get answers. "Who are you?" I ask annoyance evident in my voice. "Well may I ask who's asking?" he asks. My eyes narrow dangerously "I asked for your name first" I say gritting my teeth. "Names Ren and your miss short temper?" Ren said smirk on his face. "Minx" I say while walking away, a scowl set on my face. I walk to the side of the house where I left Grimm I'm so annoyed that when I find Grimm I punch him in the face and demand answers. "Well I rather not tell you…because it's embarrassing and you'll hate me" he said looking at the ground while holding his bruised cheek. "It'll take a lot for me to hate you Grimm" I said looking a bit hurt. "Well…that guy…he's…he's *gulp*my brother" Grimm said his cheek forgotten and not meeting my surprised gaze.


End file.
